


Bad Influence

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [4]
Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Camping, Domestic, First Meetings, Gen, Innocence, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Manic Episode, New Friendship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Stargazing, manic depressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Hiya kid, my band is playing a gig tomorrow night. I’m handing out flyers. My number is at the bottom so you can buy tickets.” Campbell takes the flyer, a little overwhelmed by the man.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Thorne Jamison (Friendship), Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. Playing Up

Campbell looks up from his colouring book when he hears a knock at the door; Bill had gone out to the shops and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to answer it. They knock again, the man looking through the window spotting Campbell. “Hello?” Campbell looked at him; he had black spiked up hair, a chain around his neck and stubble growing on his chin. Campbell closes the book, getting up and answering the door. “Hiya kid, my band is playing a gig tomorrow night. I’m handing out flyers. My number is at the bottom so you can buy tickets.” Campbell takes the flyer, a little overwhelmed by the man. “Are you alright kid?” Campbell nods his head, brushing his thumb over the bit of paper. “You’re really in a band?” He asks, looking back up. “Yeah, my name is Thorne Jamison.” He holds his hand out, Campbell looks at it before spotting Bill’s car coming into the driveway. “I used to be on the radio!” Campbell says, grabbing the man’s hand to admire his nails. “Alright kid, uh.” He tries to pull his hand away. “Campbell.” Bill says as he walks to the door, noticing how he was practically bending Thorne’s fingers back. He takes a hold of Campbell’s hand, prying it off of Thorne’s. “Sorry about that.” He apologies, looking up at him for the first time. “He’s in a band!” Campbell tell’s Bill, grabbing the man’s arm. “Oh that’s nice.” Bill says, looking Thorne up and down. “Say goodbye now okay.” Bill tells Campbell who waves at Thorne before moving back inside. 

“Can we go to Thorne’s gig? He sounds really cool!” Campbell says, getting up from his chair to grab the leaflet again. “Campbell sit properly while you’re eating please.” Campbell sighs, sitting back down and admiring the flyer again, using his free hand to eat with his fork. “Can we go to Thorne’s gig?” Campbell asks again, peeking to look over the flyer at Bill who grabs it from him. “Let’s talk about it later.” Bill says tapping the boy’s plate and making him groan. Bill goes back to eating his own food, slipping the flyer in his pocket. “But I want to go.” Campbell says, swinging on his chair, Bill stretches his leg out using his foot to keep the chair down. He stands up, leaving the rest of his food and moving into the bedroom making Bill grumble under his breath before putting his cutlery down and following the boy. “Campbell Bain you know not to walk off like that.” Campbell gets up from the bed, shutting the door before Bill could get in the room. “Campbell!” Bill curses under his breath, knocking on the door. “Campbell let me in and we can have a conversation about this.” Bill calls in, starting to get concerned when Campbell becomes rather quiet. “Campbell, please.” Bill rests his ear against the door hearing some slight shuffling. “Can you say something?” Bill asks, hand on the door handle. “No.” He hears Campbell grumble. 

Bill hears Campbell move away from where he was sitting behind the door. He pushes the door open slowly as not to hit the back of the boy’s back. “Can we talk about this please?” He says he noticed Campbell was laid on his front on the bed. Campbell lays pretty still even when Bill sits on the bed making it dip. “Campbell.” Bill rubs his hand up and down the boy’s back. “No.” He grumbles turning his head to face the other way. “I made a friend and you said no.” Campbell explains, curling his body up around his pillow. “You met him for ten minutes. He was just trying to sell tickets. I’m sorry Campbell.” Bill explains, scratching at his back. Campbell turns suddenly, sitting up. “No! He is my friend! Look he gave me his number.” Campbell leans forward trying to tug the flyer out of Bill’s pocket who put his hand on it, wrapping his arms around the very tired and worked up boy. “Hey shush now.” Bill shushes him, rubbing the palm of his hand up Campbell’s spine. “Even if you went to the gig I doubt that you’d enjoy it. They have lots of flashing lights, the music will be really loud and there’s a lot of people.” Campbell pouts realising that Bill was right. “Maybe I could call him up and see if he will come round anyway?” Campbell asks, trying to grab the flyer again for the number. “I don’t think that is the best idea Campbell.” Bill says seeing the boy yawn, resting his head against Bill’s legs. “You’ve had a long day, why don’t you sleep?” Campbell shakes his head, although letting Bill move him backwards onto the bed and under the covers; too stubborn to say he was tired.


	2. The Gig

“Hello Campbell, part of me wasn’t expecting you to call after meeting that Bill.” Thorne says through the phone with a smile. “Well Bill is at work, he said I couldn’t go to your gig though.” Campbell says with a pout. “That isn’t any fun.” Thorne kicks his leg up on the table leaning the phone against his shoulder. “Tell you what. Why don’t I pick you up in a few hours, we can hang out. How does that sound?” Campbell looks at the time. “Bill will be home by 7. What if I’m not back?” Thorne takes the phone away from his ear sighing before placing it back. “I’ll make sure you get back safely.” Thorne promises. “Okay then.” Campbell says, standing up to grab his cocoa. “I’ll see you later.” Thorne says with a smile before hanging up the phone. Campbell puts the phone down looking back at the clock; he had to get ready. The boy downs the rest of his cocoa before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. “What am I going to wear?” Campbell says as he wraps a towel around himself and walks out of the bathroom. “It’s gotta be cool but not too much. Oh but Thorne is so cool.” Campbell falls back against the bed, sighing as he looks to the clock again. 

Campbell jumps up as he hears a knock at the door. “Thorne.” He says under his breath, smoothing out his hoodie before answering the door. “Hello again kid.” Thorne places a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Okay this won’t do but I thought that would happen.” He motions to Campbell’s clothes, before holding up a bag. “Go put these on.” Campbell looks into the bag, taking it from Thorne and slipping back into the bedroom; there was a pair of black jeans, a blue shiny shirt and a leather jacket. “I don’t think this is.” Thorne stands up as he sees Campbell walk out again, clapping his hands. “That’s much better. Now finishing touches.” He pulls a small tube out of his pocket. “What’s that?” Campbell asks, stepping away from Thorne’s hand slightly. “Oh nothing to worry about, it’s only eyeliner.” Campbell closes his eyes as he feels Thornes hand resting on his cheek as he applies some of the eyeliner. “Perfect. Now let’s go.” Thorne takes Campbell’s hand pulling him outside and into his car. “This is Audrey, trust me it’s better she drives.” Thorne introduces, getting into the back with Campbell. “Hello there.” Audrey introduces herself, holding out a hand. “Let’s go, the artist can’t be late for their own gig.” Campbell reaches for the handle of the car. “I don’t, Bill doesn’t want me going.” Thorne takes his hand. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Thorne tells the boy before the car starts. 

“Now the front row is generally the best place to be, right in the action.” Thorne explains to Campbell who was looking around the venue a little overwhelmed as he hears Thorne knock on the door. “Two jacks and coke.” He orders looking to Campbell with a smile as he passes him the glass. “Don’t just stare at it kid.” Thorne tells him, taking a sip from his own drink, wincing just a little. Campbell lifts the drink to his lips taking a sip before he puts it on the bar shaking his head. “It’s not bad once you get used to it.” Thorne smirks passing it back to him before seeing some on stage. “Remember front row kid. I wanna see you.” He tells him with a pat on the back before walking off to the stage. “I’ll stick with you, a little overwhelming your first time.” Audrey says, taking the glass from the boy’s hand. “And this is not the best for you. What are you 19?” She asks and Campbell nods. “Got a few more years left then.” She gets the barman’s attention. “Two lemonades please.” He passes them over in plastic cups. “Let’s go before it gets too crowded.” Audrey tells Campbell who enjoys this drink much more than his last. “If you want to get out I know a shortcut outside.” Audrey says pointing to a small door just before the stage. 


	3. Too Loud

Campbell looks around, covering his ears and trying to find Audrey. “Too loud, it’s too loud.” Campbell mutters to himself trying to look around for the door that Audery pointed too earlier as a group of people pushed their way past Campbell. “Too many! Too many!” He shouts, finding a gap in the crowd and pushing himself through, hands over his hand to block out the bright flashing lights. “Help help help.” He mutters to himself over and over, hitting the side of his head as he slips down the wall. “Too loud, help, help.” He looks up at the stage to see Thorne. “Kid.” He says into the microphone making the crowd look over to Campbell. “Door behind you.” Thorne tells him gently but Campbell was too overwhelmed to move. He hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Oh I’m so sorry, I was just going to get a drink.” Audrey comes running up to Campbell as Thorne continues the set, the crowd looking back at the stage. “Let’s go through here.” She tells Campbell, grabbing the boy’s arm when he doesn’t move and pulling him out of the venue. “Have you got a number we can call?” She asks, Campbell hitting his knee as he sat leant against the wall. “Come on kid, listen.” 

Audrey had left him, she had gone back inside of the building after Campbell wouldn’t respond to her. He didn’t mean it. “Help!” Campbell shouts, hitting the floor with his foot whilst his hand pulled at his hair. “Help, help, help.” He says over starting to cry. “What are you doing all alone?” A woman looks over at Campbell, who was deep in space. “Help me.” He calls out, trying to get up from the floor but can’t. “Don’t worry I’ve got you.” The woman kneels down beside him and only then does he realise it was Isabel. “I’m scared.” Campbell admits, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face into it. “It’s okay, I’ll stay here until you feel safe. Is Bill around?” Campbell shakes his head, noticing that it was going dark. “He’s going to be mad.” Campbell whimpers, hitting at his head again. “Hey, hey none of that.” Isabel gently takes hold of Campbell’s hand, rubbing at it gently. “He doesn’t know where I am.” Campbell tells her. “Why don’t we try and stand up, we can find a phone.” Isabel stands slowly helping the boy up to his feet also. “Hey kid, I’m sorry.” Thorne runs out of the door, Isabel moving the boy closer to him. “Thorne, I don’t like it there.” He nods to the venue. “I’m sorry mate. Should I take you back home?” Campbell is about to say something when Isabel stops him. “I think you should leave him alone.” Thorne shrugs, stumbling back inside. 

“Be gentle with him.” Isabel says as she sees Bill come out of his car which was parked outside the asylum. “Oh no it’s more Thorne I would like a conversation with.” Bill tells her seeing Campbell sat in front of the tv, a blanket wrapped around him and a cocoa in hand. “He’s pretty shaken up.” She tells him, unlocking the door and letting both of them through. “Campbell?” Bill says gently, walking over to the boy who was watching some ducktales. “We found a vhs of them in the back room.” Isabel tells him. “Campbell, are you okay?” Bill sits down next to him. “Look.” Campbell says pointing to Scrooge. “Oh that’s pretty cool.” Bill says, wrapping his arms around the boy. “Should we go home, we could watch some doctor who?” Campbell looks up to the man. “I think I want to sleep.” He tells Bill, resting his head against the man’s shoulders. “We can do that. Do you know if Thorne or anyone else gave you alcohol?” Bill asks, concerned about its effect on Campbell's medication. “He gave me something called Jack and Coke, is that alcohol?” Bill sighs nodding gently. “How about I take the day off work tomorrow, spend the day with you?” Campbell nods, yawning. “That would be nice.” He says, Bill taking the empty mug out of his hand before lifting him up. “I can give you a sedative for tomorrow if you need.” Isabel tells Bill who shakes his head. “We don’t use them anymore.” Bill tells her, thanking her for finding Campbell before leaving. 


	4. Camping Campbell

“Don’t touch it yet, it’ll be hot.” Bill tells Campbell before going to open the door. “Oh hello, I was wondering who’d come to who.” Bill crosses his arms seeing Thorne standing at the door. “I just wanted to see if the kid was okay, he told me you are normally at work at this time.” Bill closes the door more so that Thorne couldn’t see Campbell. “Well this isn’t a normal day. And it is a good thing I was home.” Thorne steps back a bit, hands rising in the air. “I’m sorry man, the intentions were good I promise.” He seemed shaky and Bill found it hard not to hold back his pleasure of tearing the man down. “Is he okay?” Thorne asks, trying to look through the window. “No. Thanks to you his medication is worthless today, a little bit of alcohol to you is nothing but to him, an underage kid on medication?” Bill says, watching as Thorne shuffled in place. “I didn’t know man, that kid seemed cool about it.” Bill looks around the door as he sees Campbell. “Is Thorne there? Can I see him? Is he okay?” Campbell asks, trying to push past Bill. “Your food is probably okay to eat now. I’ll be back in a minute.” Bill ruffles Campbell’s hair before turning back to Thorne. “I think it’s best you leave.” Bill says, clenching his fist; no intention to hurt the man but scare him a little. Thorne swallows, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Can I come visit him another time? To apologise properly.” Bill shoots him a look which says everything, Thorne turning around and leaving. 

“Why couldn’t I see Thorne again?” Campbell asks, taking a bite of his toast. “Well after last night I don’t think he should. He put you in danger.” Bill explains watching as Campbell takes a spoonful of spaghetti hoops. “I don’t really remember it.” Campbell says through a mouthful of food. “That’s because the brain gets rid of bad memories if it can.” Campbell leans back in his chair. “You need to eat some more please.” Bill moves to the chair next to Campbell so that he could spoon up some more spaghetti for the boy. “I’m bored.” Campbell says, turning his head away from the spoon. “We can find something to do after you’ve eaten.” Bill tells him, trying to get him to eat again. “Can we go out?” Campbell asks before accepting the spoonful of spaghetti, Bill handing him the spoon afterwards. “I think that we should stay inside today, we could put the tent up in the garden?” Campbell shrugs, putting the spoon down and reaching for a bit of toast. “Can we read my new book in the tent?” Bill nods, tapping at his plate. “Do you need more water?” Campbell shrugs looking out the window getting distracted again. “At least one more of each please.” Bill tells him. 

“Bill?” Campbell asks, his head in the man’s lap as he looks up at the stars. Bill hums gently in response to Campbell. “Why was I made all messed up? Why can’t I just be normal?” Campbell asks, pulling at the man so that he could play with Bill’s fingers. “Well I don’t think we should think about what could’ve been because if you were normal you wouldn’t be Campbell.” Bill responds, moving his free hand into the boy’s hair. “It’s just.” He pauses looking up as a plane goes overhead. “If I was normal I could go to things like where Thorne took me and I wouldn’t freak out.” Bill sighs gently, scratching at the boy’s scalp. “Even normal people dislike things like that. I can’t say I’m much of a fan.” Bill reassures him, although he could still see the cogs turning in Campbell’s head. “Do you think I’d still talk to my parents?” Bill sees how Campbell winces a little at his own question. “I think that.” Bill tries to word it carefully. “That everything happens for a reason and that we were meant to meet even though it was in a not so good way.” Campbell sighs, turning onto his front starting to pull at the grass. “I’m sorry.” Campbell whimpers, pulling out a handful of grass before pulling those bits apart. “Why?” Bill asks gently, placing a hand on the boy’s back. “I’m a lot of work. I’m more of a responsibility than a boyfriend.” He pouts, curling into Bill’s lap more. “It’s not your responsibility if you love doing it. And I love looking after you.” Bill pulls the boy up so he rests against his chest. “Can we camp out in the tent?” Campbell asks, making Bill chuckle as he seems to have perked up again.


End file.
